Love Sick, Jealous, Fools
by SalamandaLove
Summary: *Please don't skip over the bold at the beginning, actually read it* Lucy's being obsessed over silently by many guys, however when Raven spills that there's more than one guy that's got his eye on her, the fight starts...


**Love Sick, Jealous, Fools**

**I couldn't help myself… I finished my English exam early and had nothing to do, and suddenly I had an idea and until the time was up, I was just expanding the idea :3…  
****THIS IS A LUCY STORY BUT****: Raven is more like me in this, because, like I said, I was bored and because I've been expanding on Lucy ships, I got kinda jelly of her and realised there are four characters that I absolutely adore and I've given them to Raven hehe… so don't think it as me trying to make everyone love Raven **_**please**_** because it's not like that, those bits are simply **_**my **_**obsession over those four boys.**

**ALSO: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN DUNN! (If you don't know who he is then… just… ugh…)**

**~Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiros, but Raven is my adorable oc 3~**

_No one's P.O.V (3__rd__ person)_

"Lucy, I've noticed someone giving you a heated stare for a while now" Raven mumbled into the bubbly blonde's ear. Lucy turned in her stool to gape at Raven, a small blush across her cheeks.

"What? Who?" she frantically whispered, her eyes flickering around the guild hall. Raven chuckled and stretched her arms up and arched her back in an almost cat-like way.

"Not telling" she made the gesture of zipping her lips closed and winked at the blushing blonde.

"Raven!" Lucy cried comically, Raven only shook her head and patted the Lucy's shoulder.

"I'll give you a clue… there are more than one set of eyes on you" she grinned cheekily, and pinched Lucy's reddened cheeks.

"M-more than one…" she mumbled, and then turned her head, eyes scanning the guild hall carefully. Little did she know, that all the eye's that had been on her, flickered away the moment they saw her begin to search for them. The ones that had heard Raven's words, silently cursed her and then they began to look for the other's that Raven had mentioned, whoever dared be looking at _their_ Lucy/Luce/Blondie, would be getting their asses kicked.

When Lucy looked back at Raven, having been unsuccessful in her search, she scowled at her milkshake.

"Aw can Lushy not find her secret admire_s_" she stressed the _s_ at the end of _admires_ and laughed lightly. "I'll give you two more clues… there's more than three, they've all had their eye on you for a _long_ time and the second… not all of them are in the guild" she smirked proudly and glanced around the guild with a knowing look in her eyes.

The _secret admires_ growled silently more than _three_ people to compete with… they all had the same thought right then: _'Lucy/Luce/Blondie_ _is mine, and I'm not giving her up to anyone.' _

A certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer struggled to keep his flames in check, he'd caught Gray staring longingly at _his_ Luce, but he knew the ice prick liked her, however he had not known that there had been others. Sure he saw how people would stare at her as they passed, but it had always just been because of her body, badly hidden behind her clothes… but for others apart from himself and Gray to feel more than just lust for the blonde had been something he hadn't known.

"I'm gonna leave you to think about things… and I'm gonna go get myself a hug" Raven sent Lucy a quick smirk, then drowned the rest of her beer before walking over to Gajeel's corner, where she sat on his lap, arms going around him, and she hugged him tightly against her.

**This is just the prologue, and this along with 'Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars' are just gonna be fun little stories that I upload if I don't get a chapter of Blondies up, or if I'm stuck/want a break from it. I will not upload this on a schedule, just like Demons, I could be **_**months**_** between each upload!**

**Also, if theres someone you want to see with Lucy, comment and I'll think about it… obviously I have my own that I want obsessing over her, and theres three others that I'm handing over to Raven, but that's a secret.**

**Salamanda out~**


End file.
